Gate: Diabolus Canes, a tale of Dragons, Warrior Chicks and Jarheads
by Empty Promise
Summary: After the attack in Ginza leaves a dozen US Tourists dead, the United States dispatches a Marines Corps Task force to the the other side of the Gate.
1. Prologue

I am a Warrior.

No, i am more then that, i am a Marine, i am an instrument of Freedom.

This is why i am currently standing in line with the rest of my Platoon, 30 well armed Americans ready for battle,another Marine Platoon stands behind us and so on. a stage has been erected for our departure, a band plays Semper Fidelis as we sweat in full battle gear, rifles slung at our sides.

As the band stops our gaze turns to the older man marching up the stage steps, the ageing warrior has seen battles since before we were born. Standing tall in the midday son he addresses us all.

"Marines,today will be a day long remembered in the History books of the world, the JSDF and the USMC will deploy together in the same AO and will work with one another to acompllish our goals, these people are our allies and as you all know their is no better friend and no worse enemy then a U.S Marine, Oorah"?

"OORAH"! we replied, our blood pumping.

"Well then, good luck Marines, let's show these sons of bitches what Leathernecks are made of" he shouted and with that, the large gate slide open to reveal something out of a history book, a large marble archway. We march in file as marines before us, onwards

Onwards through our Gate to the new world.

...

 **In 20XX a Mysterious Gate appeared in the middle of Tokyo's downtown shopping district Ginza, an Army marched out and and advanced into the city, leaving death and damage in their wake, through the actions of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, an off duty SDF trooper and SDF themselves, the Army was beaten back, their weapons where that of the Roman Empire, Steel Broadswords and Bows and Arrows along with sights like Dragons and trolls of which we had never seen.**

 **Once beaten back, the SDF's took control of the "Gate" and held fast, meanwhile Japan passed new bill's through it's senate allowing the SDF full power to cross over to the other side of the Gate, and find those Responsible and bring them to justice.**

 **The United States, a major friend of Japan with so many troops stationed in and around japan found it self drawn into the conflict as well after the death of an Off duty Marine reservist and a dozen tourists in the attack in Ginza.**

 **So it was decided that a small force of U.S Marines would enter the "Special Region" and set up their own operation, working with the JSDF bring down those who had murdered their countrymen.**

 **Note: this is written as of Episode 7, any changes will be noted.**


	2. The Marines in the Special Region!

**Colonel AmiruddinArifsulaiman: Yep, and when i posted the only regular story, but now it seems i have a few Neighbors in this section, i haven't gotten around to it but i plan to bake them some Brownies as a welcome gift.**

 **F.P.3760: Not exactly, the JSDF is sort of the main force in the Special Region, the Marines only maintain a smaller force of around 90-110 troop deployed into the Special Region partly due to concerns of a repeat of the Iraq War, bad intel leading to innocent people getting hurt or worse in a massive military campaign.(sorry i had to abbreviate your user name but it kept erasing it whenever i tried to save my story)**

 **Jokun: Thank you, after watching the first episode this story began brewing in my head, i also hope you enjoy the plot:)**

The Forrest is always so tranquil, so quiet and peaceful. As i walk down the dirt road through the woods i smile.

Maybe that's why i like going on these little trips, the forest is perfect for reading. The leaves moving in the soft wind and the sound of it running through the branches make a perfect song, i stop for a moment to listen before moving on. The weight of my satchel makes me smile, two new books in Italica for only 25 silver pieces.

The Book Merchant had wanted 45 silver pieces but i talked him down to 25 leaving my a bit left over for a fresh loaf of bread. At this though i reach into my bag and pull out the still steaming loaf, breaking off a chunk i take a bite sending waves of flavor through my mouth.

Nothing is as tasteful and filling as a fresh baked loaf of bread. Placing the rest in my bag i move on, i need to get to the next town by nightfall.

...

The Highwaymen looked through the bushes across the road, his fellow bandits hiding in the brush across the road. One pointed down the dirt path and ducked back into his hiding spot as the sound of footstep was heard.

A young boy no older then 16 came walking, a bag at his side as he munched on something in his mouth. His hair was cut low and was the color of good farm soil and he wore a pair of copper colored wire frame specticals on his face. His clothing was made up of a white shirt with a brown hooded shawl hanging off his shoulders, the hood down. He also wore green fabric pants and brown well worn walking boots as well.

The bag was what caught the eye of the highwaymen, any number of goods could stored within it. He walked closer and closer and then, they pounced out setting their trap, the Highwaymen leaped in front of the young man, his short sword drawn high over his head as he landed.

The boy turned to run only to find two more bandits behind him, their own weapons pointed at him. he looked scared clutching his Satchel tightly against his chest as his eyes shot back and froth looking for some way out.

"Hand over the bag boy and you can go on your way" the Highway men ordered, his face covered in stubble and his voice gruff with age.

"I have nothing you want, just leave me be and let me on my way" he screamed back, his voice qivering as the man stepped towards him, his sword pointed at the youths chest.

"Hand it over boy" he repeated as the other two pointed their blades at his back, trapping hit in place. he closed his eyes as he heard a loud noise, a rumbling that was fast approaching.

"My god" the head Highwaymen cursed as the boy watched a...a horseless green cart covered from head to toe in green dyed armor stop fifty paces from them.

A section on the side, most likely a door of sorts flew of on a hinge and a warrior stepped out, a strange black long weapon at his side, covered in green clothing and a tan vest an open helmet on is head and large dark specticals on his face.

"It's a demon" one of the Bandits whispered in fear, the head highwaymen seemed less frighted.

"It's no demon, i have seen warriors like this before, like those who stand on Arnus Hill, they are not to be trifled with in force...but we out number this one, and he is on our terms" he said as on of the bandit place an arm around the boys chest and held his blade to his throat.

The warrior raised his weapon before placing it down and putting both hands in the air, fists balled.

"OK Then, you understand, walk slowly this was or the boy gets the blade right through him" he threatened as his fellow Bandit pressed his blade to the boys throat. The warrior nodded seeing this and began walking towards them.

"Hehe, not so tough without your magic are you warrior" he smirked laughing as he came face to face with a gaze of anger from his enemy.

In one swift motion the warrior dropped an item at his feet, looked away and covered his ears, the boy did the same as a blinding light cam over the three bandits and their ears rung like a church bell.

Looking up his eyes now fine the boy watched the warrior throw up his hand to reveal a small dagger up his sleave that he buried to the hilt into the Highwaymen's chest, with his other had he pulled a smaller hand held weapon in the shape of a Dowsing rod and the color of coal from his back and with a mighty roar and flash fired it into the second Bandit's head sending him tumbling to the dirt. The last turned and ran, dropping his sword and sprinting off into the woods in fear.

I gazed at the warrior again, now standing high he removed his helmet as i watched.

Ginger hair fell out before being placed back into a bun, the Warrior's eyes where deep green and i found myself looking upon a woman's face.

It was then i felt myself become light headed and noticed the large wound on my shoulder, a blade wound from one of the bandit's given to me during the brawl.

The Female Fighter seems shocked as her face lights up as i fall to the road and pass out...

...

Holy Shit Farget, you stab the kid too"? Jonesy asked the Marine as she came back to the Humvee carrying the wounded young man. Her orders where to stay back well she handled what he had just watched.

"Can it ass breath, keys, get your ass up here" she shouted at the Corpsmen, his glasses flashing in the sunlight as he jumped out the back and ran over to the boy and looked over his wound.

'He'll be fine but he's going to need a few hours of rest" he said pouring some disinfectant on the large five inch gash before wrapping a small Tourniquet around it.

"So then..." Farget asked.

"We need to either take him back to base with us, or leave him here on the side of the road, not a good idea with one of those guys still out their and who knows how many more" He said pointing at the two bodies lying in the road.

"By the way, nice job" Jonesy added with a hoot.

"Alright" she said thinking it over "Stick him in the back and watch over him until we get back to base" she ordered as he placed the boy down softly across the back seat and she sat down in the front seat next to Jonesy who was Driving.

"Roll out" she yelled as the wheels kicked up soil and the armored car sped off in a hail of tire smoke.

 **Camp Puller 35 miles south-east from SDF Base on Arnus hill.**

Waiting by the Perimeter gate Sergeant Richard Milles watched the second Humvee pull up, the gate slide open, worked by a guard in a tower and they pulled through.

He crossed his arms wanting a reason for part of his Patrol getting left behind.

He knocked on the window, a bit worried over why they had been late and was thrown back as someone threw the door open.

"Sergeant Milles"? Lance Corporal Farget yelled in suprise seeing her CO on the ground, helping him up she apologized quickly trying to dust off his uniform with little to show for it as it was still coated in dust after a she brushed it off.

"What happened, we lost radio contact with you and then we have no idea where you are"? he asked raising his arms for effect.

"We ran into some...Issues on the way back" she said looking away.

"Issues"? he questions as he watched Keys, their Navy Corpsmen climb out the back of the Humvee with a person clinging to his shoulder out cold.

"Who's that" Milles asked pointing at the kid as Keys passed by, stopping the Corpsmen in his tracks.

"We found him in the road being robbed, we couldn't just leave him so we got involved" the Red head explained as the Corpsmen moved on with the young man in tow.

After she told him the full details of their encounter Milles nodded. "So you helped someone who was in danger, that's our job as Marines, i'm glade you did what you thought was right, i'm glade no one was hurt and you handled it all well" he said patting her shoulder.

"Thank you sir" she replied with a Salute. He nodded and she walked away to check on the rest of the squad.

Milles let out a sigh, he was glade no on e was hurt but wondered what the base CO would think.

...

My vision comes around and i find myself looking at a white nothingness, no other color but white.

Is this the afterlife? i feel so pleasant, as blissful as a flower is beautiful!

I hear a female voice speaking in a Foreign Tongue unknown to me, she sounds calm as she speaks the utter gibberish to me. I found myself lying on a bed with blue sheets and a strange hose rigged to my arm connected to a small bag held up by a stand.

I should say something, get up but i feel so great i can't. I should be wondering where i am but this feeling is overpowering.

So good...

...

Keys was cleaning his gear on his bunk when he heard a fist wrapping on the door way to his and Jonesy's room. he looked up to see a fellow Corpsmen in medical garb standing in the doorway. Dressed only in uniform and cap he left for sickbay.

"your friend is awake" he said sending keys up and and towards the sickbay on base. He walked their calmly, thanking the doctor for telling him as he walked by.

He entered the building with it's stark white walls, meant to calm guessed's and found the young man sitting up, a nurse shining a light in his eyes as his head bobbed a bit to the side.

"We didn't want him to freak out when he came to so we tapped him with Morphine" the nurse said looking at Keys for a moment before going back to the young man.

Sitting down at the table next to his bed he picked up the satchel the boy had been carrying and found the word _Lector_ on the side in charcoal.

"He's fine, he lost a bit of blood but he's healthy as a horse" the Nurse said standing up and leaving.

The boy looked at me and smiled, his head still bobbing as he did so before he put his head down and began to snore.

Keys smiled as he left. The kid had been through hell but he was sure to be suprised when he woke up, he hoped he wouldn't freak out.

...

My head is clear once more as i awake from a deep slumber. I find myself in a strange ward, a red cross is panted next to the door and no seems to be around, i slowly step off the bed onto my uneasy feet and find my satchel lying on a chair.

Grabbing it, i head for the door and as i exit i'm blinded by a light like in the air, as if a star from the heavens has fallen to earth as a loud whining rips into my ears. All around i here pounding and i watch ahead as warriors liek the one from the road run by, them same weapons in their arms along with larger stubbier ones too.

I can see them clear as day in the light of the falling star as it fades out in the air.

"Perhaps know isn't the best time" i say out loud to myself sighing as is stepped back inside the building i had come from and sat down.

What strange place have i found myself in now?

...

"All right, drills over, return to your posts" the loudspeaker ordered. Even with no contact so far in the three weeks Camp Puller had been Operational, they still needed to be ready anytime to repeal hostel forces in needed. Farget watched the last Illumination Flare go out as she shouldered her weapon and walked back to her bunking, given the need for speed in case of attack, personnel where permitted to keep their weapons within arms reach at all times on base, but only after a Psy Evaluation.

They had been in such a rush, Farget wore only a brown T-shirt and cargo pants under her vest along with her still untied boots on. Placing her weapon on safety, removing the mag and unchambering a round she placed it down on the wall across from her bed, she shared a living space with no one since she was the only women in the squad. Taking off her boots and vest she sat down on her bunk, placing her hands behind her head and looking at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep...

 **Anyone who can tell me what the name is in English gets a cookie.**

 **Hint, the name is currently written in Latin:)**


	3. The Start of Something!

**Demosthenes2211: Sorry, the last chapter could have been longer, but i wanted to space it out pacing wise and wait to introduce some more Characters here so you don't all lose track in a single chapter. Also i may be from the U.S and call it home, but i agree and hate those types of stories since nine times outta ten they are crap. I hope to give a respectful and realistic tale here.**

 **Guest (Kevin) Well "Kevin" I thank you for reading and i agree, i should read over each chapter better, i apologize for my misspellings, i tend to not like MS because, like a Bullet proof vest, MS makes some writers thing their Invincible and they** **get** **lazy, i thank you for reading Kevin and hope the spelling is better here.**

 **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman:Thank you, i thought of making it longer but i decided to shorten it, don't worry, you'll get more though.**

 **ragnar thorson: Yep, you win...uh...a cake...OK the cake is a lie. Nice work though, there's a few other Latin bits here and there too. The Name comes from the nickname of the US Marines, Devil Dogs.**

 **Shadow marshal: The second i learned Gate had a section here i was super happy, and i hope to have more chapters too.**

Standing before the base commander, Milles was sweating underneath his Camies as the older man looked over the after action report Farget had written after her encounter with bandit's and rescue of a local. He looked over the repot, his face lighting at times before he placed it down with a smile.

"So then, where is this visitor now"? he asked.

"Well sir, he's awake and fine, but as you know the people here speak a Different Language, my squad is trying to speak with him with little to show for it so far sir" the Sergeant answered standing tall before his CO.

"I see, the intel boys would like a crack at him latter though, see if he;s heard anything" he said placing the report down as they moved on.

...

Keys placed a hand to his chest "Keys" he said slowly.

The young man tilted his head for a moment before slowly speaking and pointing at the Sailor "Keys"? he said, wording it as if it was a question.

The Corpsmen smiled and his eyes lit up "Yes, yes, my name is "keys" he said pointing at himself. The young man repeated his name again and again until he said it with certainty and then stopped.

Keys then placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed his index finger the boys chest and opened his mouth. After a few seconds of silence, he must have understood because he slowly placed his hand to his chest and said "Lector" tapping his chest as he did so.

"Jonesy, he understands"! Keys almost squealed in delight at having broken the language barrier between the two of them. Across the room Jonesy was thumbing through a magazine just shock his head "Wow" he said with little effort not looking up from his read.

"Ok, lets try another" he went on, he pointed at the Table tapping it and repeating "Table" three times. After a minute the kid answered saying "Jonesy" and pointing at the marine across the room.

That caught the shaved headed leathernecks attention, he shot up from his seat and sat down with the two, before Keys could give the kid another test, he pointed at the table and said "Table".

"I think this could get interesting" Keys laughed as they went on teaching him.

...

"...So your asking me to lead a Recon team"? Milles asked, the commander noded.

"We need to know a lot more about the locals and the land, the brass has been thinking about sending out a recon team for weeks since the SDF is doing the same but until now we're unsure of it, after your unit brought in the local, i'v decided it's a good idea"

"The seven of you will be given two Humvees along with anything you require and will be sent out to gain a better understanding of this place and it's people"

"Uh...sir this is an honor but, my squad is only five people right now" he said, there was Keys, Jonesy, Salt and Farget. They had only been able to bring the best troops with them so they had broken a few squads down to less then eight people.

"That right, but we're breaking off two Civil Affairs specialists for you to help with local relations, they've been trained in the local's Language, we expect you'll win us a few hearts and minds" he said.

"Your first mission is tomorrow morning, the Specialists will be by this afternoon to get to know your team, good luck" he said standing up and shaking my hand, i saluted back and left out the door to tell the rest of my team the news.

...

Walking inside the mess hall i spotted Keys and Jonesy eating with our guest. Walking over i sat down with them.

"So how is everything you guys"? i asked. The young man looked at me and opened his mouth.

"Good afternoon Sergeant Milles, everything is fine and i must thank you and your squad for saving me from those Bandits" he said causing me to almost fall out of my seat.

"We managed to teach him English" Keys said beaming. I sighed rubbing the back of my neck "I can see that but...how long did it take"? i asked.

"Five and a half hours, we taught him English in two and a half hours he had the basics down"

Jonesy just smirked.

"Lector" he said.

"What"? Milles asked.

"My names is Lector" he answered calmly. Milles gazed at him for a moment, he wondered what to expect from the outside and tired to use the boy as an example. He was dressed in a common garb, with wire frame glasses and boots, a brown robe like item hung around his neck with a hood.

"If i may ask" Lector said between bites of an MRE "Who are you people"? this question took the Marines back for a moment.

"Your not the SDF, well i was in Italica recently i saw the SDF soldiers, and you are...different" he added taking another bite of food to his mouth.

"Your book said you are "Marines" he said with with an uneasy tone.

"Our book"? Milles asked. Jonesy Shrugged "We tried teaching him the word for book's with the Corps manual and next thing we knew he was looking through it, so we taught him a bit on reading and within half and hour he had finished it off" he said with a smirk.

"Well...Marines are soldiers who at one time would have been stationed on ships alongside the Navy, they would board enemy vessels and fight the crew and Marines of that ship in up close combat" Milles started.

Lector looked around " Well it seems you've found yourself a long way from any body of Water"

"Well Marines would often find themselves sent ashore to fight on land and we found ourselves forced to fight on land many times in our own world dating back decades and further, we lead a massive Island hoping campaign for four years at one point, battling our enemy on island after island to reach his homeland" milles said holding back a laugh at the boys earlier comment.

The young mans eyes had become saucers at this point as he took in every word. He had heard of far off seas in books, but to fight from one land mass to the next was something new to him.

"You sound like formidable warriors, and having seen one of you in action, i must agree" he added recalling how one Marine had taken out three armed bandits with only a short blade.

"Hey, that's right Farget hasn't meet you yet, i think she would enjoy meeting you too, Keys go get the Corporal" Milles ordered, the Corpsmen noded and ran off.

"So Sarge, what did you talk about during your meeting with "Top"? he asked using the base commanders nickname.

'We've been turned into a Recon outfit and where going to be escorting some Civil Affairs types around, our first outing is at 0500 hours".

"Nice, we getting top notch gear for this top notch job"? he asked, his eyes full of life at the thought of new weapons and such.

"Yes, we've been promised two new armored Humvees along with weapons and gear like NVGs among other needs" he said making Jonesy smile and rub his palms together in joy.

"So you will be an Advance force"? Lector asked, who up until now had been listing to the two men speak the entire time.

"Yes, we're to learn more about this place like the SDF" he added bringing back Lectors memories of Italica, a fleet of Iron Horsemen riding forth to save the city, leaving death and horror in their wake. He had seen their merit as fighters and wondered what these Marines had to do with them and their war with the Empire?

...

Farget was at the range, her M16A4 with it's ACOG sight, the Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight did it's job well, she was putting rounds on target with out issue, she had earned a Marksmen badge for putting 8 9mm Pistol rounds in target with no spread, the rifle she had yet to Master as her sidearm.

Lining her sight up she put a clean three round burst into the target, a human shaped cutting of wood, she remembered to aim slightly lower then her intended part of the body due to the three round bursts recoil. She watched the 5.56 NATO rounds tear into the wood, a line of three holes up the torso ending at the neck.

Placing her weapon on safe she leaned it up against a wall and took a bottle of water from her vest pocket and drank deeply for a moment. The cool water soaked her dry throat on the dry day.

"Farget" she craned her head to see Keys running towards her.

"Remember the kid we found"? he asked with his hands on his knees, his breath heavy from running then entire way there.

"Yes" she asked, her face perking up a bit. The Seamen smiled as he went on "He's up and we managed to teach him English"

"Bull S***" she countered, "you taught someone to speak English in a few hours"?

"Yes, and i'm insulted you think i'm such a bad teacher" he laughed as they both walked back to the Mess Hall. Lector was still trying to scarf down an MRE, he had made it to the less tasteful part of it, a bit of Bland bread and butter.

She sat down and almost laughed, the ration issued bread was always harder then a rock, you had to dip it in water or crack it open to eat it.

"Hello...Corporal" he said, stopping for a moment to see the rank on her shoulder before he finished talking.

"Hello, i hope your fine after the other day..."

"Lector, my name is Lector" he said taking the hint she had left. She smiled and stuck out a hand "Jenna Farget"

He looked at her hand for a moment.

"Oh...it's something we do where i'm from, it's a hand shake" she said gripping his hand lightly and shaking, he watched with facsination as she let go of his hand.

"If i may ask, i would like to see your fortress here" he said, she thought about it a moment and realized what he was asking.

"Well, i don't think a tour of the cam would hurt" she said as he disposed of the rest of the MRE, the bread winning the battle as he threw it away and she walked him outside, keys saying he had things to do and Miles his paperwork from their last mission.

"This is OK sir"? she asked before he left. He smiled and nodded.

"I don't think he has a bug or photo gear on him" he said a they watched him toy with a Napkin dispenser on the table.

...

"And this is a LAV" she said tapping the side of the Light Armored Vehicle, Lector looked it over, his eyes running over the eight wheels and the massive 25mm Cannon and the M240 mounted on the roof.

"This is one of your horseless Mounts"? he asked running his fingers over the cool metal frame and woodland Camo Paint. She almost laughed it his words " _A Horseless Mount"_ but they reminded her the people in the SR, the Marines in Region's nickname for the Special Region, lived a far different life from people back in her own world.

'Yes, it's meant to...scout before the man force" she said, trying to make it sound simple. He once again looked at the LAV's weapons.

" _This_ is meant for Scouting"? he asked pointing to the cannon, he knew enough to know bigger must mean better when it came to the Marines weapons.

"Believe me, we have bigger weapons then that"

upon hearing this Lector's mind found itself wondering what these bigger weapons must look like, massive iron breasts perhaps?

Farget smiled, the kid would freak if he saw an Abrams or even a C-130. Moving on she explained the workings of Camp Puller.

"Puller" Lector Questioned as they watched a passing Marine lugging a crate marked **U.S Navy** on the side.

"Lewis Burdwell "Chesty' Puller, one of the greatest Marines in our Corps History she said proudly. he nodded at this.

"So in his honor you named this Fort after him"?

"Yes, he lead his men into the unknown, felt only fare that when we set up a Camp in this unknown place, it bear his name" she said recall the most decorated Marine the corps had ever known, a man with five Navy Crosses earned through two Police actions and two Wars, the pride of every Marine is too be like him.

Shaking the thought from her head she went on with her tour. Camp Puller wasn't that big, it was around the size of 10 football fields (Europe or US, take your pick) and eight across, it had a large Perimeter fence topped with Barb wire and six feet deep dipped in concrete. Most of the buildings where dry walked and tin roofed as to be quickly built.

They stopped at an area that had Lector stumped, the ground was covered in a black hard stone like substance and four large buildings with slopped roofs stood with a long open space covered by the black between the two.

"What is this place" he asked as one of the large building doors slide open and a sleak vessel exited. he watched it move on it's own, the front was tipped like a sword, a large bubble like window sat right behind the tip, it had to blade like parts on the side and back, and with a mighty roar it began to float upwards, like a Dragon!

"F-35, Vertical Take Off and Landing capable" Farget almost laughed as the aircraft took off on a training flight to keep the pilots on base sharp.

"Steel Dragons..." Lector Whispered as they moved on.

...

 _MY GRAND DADDY WAS HORSE MARINE"_

 _"My Grand Daddy was a Horse Marine"_

 _"HE WAS BORN PISSING GREEN"_

 _"He was born pissing green"_

 _"SENT TO A COUNTRY CALLED VIETNAM"_

 _"Sent to a Country called Vietnam"_

 _"TO FIGHT SOME MOTHER F***ERS NAMED THE VIET CONG"_

 _To Fight some Mother F***ers Named the Viet Cong"_

The men in their T-shirts and Cargo pants ran by, their chant echoing as they left a trail of dust in their wake.

Walking him back to the marine barrack, Farget wondered what they had in store, Milles had told her they would be heading out Tomorrow, the had been on a few patrols but this was different, pulling Recon detail miles from friendly forces was a big step forwards.

She found the rest of the squad outside near two new Up Armored Humvees, the first sported a .50 Caliber "Ma Duce Machine gun in an armored nest on the roof. The Second was armed with a Mark 19 Grenade launcher on top, both sported dark green camo patterns.

"Salt" she said clasping her hand around the squads Automatic Riflemen's hand in a sign of respect. he nodded in return, the stubble on his face still wet from washing his face.

Well Lector spoke with him, Farget walked over to the two "Newbies", the Civil Affairs Marines in their unit. The first was an average looking man with almond shaped eyes and pale skin and black hair, his uniform read **Akira**.

The Other was a short women with blonde hair and Glasses with blue eyes and a bust to match, her uniform tag read **Tucker**.

"So your civil Affairs"? she asked the two.

"Yep, someones got to keep the friendly image of the old US of A alive" Tucker laughed. Akira smiled giving a thumbs up Tucker adding that "He doesn't talk much" with another deep but just as friendly laugh.

Milles was walking them through their objectives with a map of the area made from intel reports and minor air recon shared from the JASDF.

"We're going out their on a four day trek so bring enough food, Ammo and water to last a week if needed, we leave before the sun rises again" he said as they watched the sun go down. Afterwards they all returned to their rooms, Farget noticed Lector still standing there.

"What"? she asked. He turned. "where will i be sleeping"? he asked her back. She realized he was right, he was fine so he couldn't just sleep in the Med Bay, she thought it over a minute before taking him by the wrist.

"I know where you can sleep"! she said as it struck her.

...

He looked at the bed like it was a two headed cow.

"I'm to sleep here"? he asked pointing at it. Farget titled her head at him and pursed her lips.

"Yes...it's a bed" she said clearly to him.

"No no, i get that but, i'm to be sleeping across from you"? he asked pointing at her own bed mere feet across from him.

"It's fine, i always have the room to myself anyway and i don't mind sharing" she added removing her boots and placing them side by side at the foot of her bed posed in front of her footlocker like to sentries on Guard.

"If you say so Lance-"he started as she stopped him.

"My Rank is for my fellow Marines, you can just call me Jenna, Lector" she added lying down and throwing him a blanket and pillow, both extra's she kept on her own bed. He got into his own bed and sat there looking at the ceiling for some time until he heard snoring from Farget's bunk. Feeling the chill of the night even through his blanket in the unheated building he got up and dropped into the Marines bed next to her still shivering, a common practice among caravans to keep warm at night was to double up in bed.

ZZZzzz...

"Hey, Keys"! he heard a soft whisper in his face as he opened his eyes. The corpsmen grabbed his glasses and got up, he pulled on his boots as he pushed Jonesy away from his bed.

"My side" he said pointing a finger at his bunk.

"Your side" he finished pointing at Jonesy's bed. He backed away but still had that huge smile on his face "You gotta see this" he added pulling the dark skinned sailor by the hand and pointing at Farget's room.

She was still asleep, but with a smile.

 _"Farget Never Smiles_ _"_ Keys thought as he noticed the reason why, Lector was wrapped in her arms making on X across his chest, he too looked rather peaceful with a smile of pure bliss on his face, a bit of the female Marine's hair was down and draped across the young man's check. They both had to admit it looked cute.

"Jonesy, Keys, come on, we need to gear up" Milles shouted as they both shushed him to keep from waking the sleeping Farget.

"i'll be..." Milles laughed before muffling his mouth with his hand. They all where trying no to laugh.

"You guys know one of you _has_ to wake them, good luck" Milles added moving on to wake the rest of the team.

"Jonesy,i think it best if we draw-

"NOT IT" he hissed running off down the hall.

" i hate you!" Keys thought looking back at Farget. He slowly crept over and removing his cap began smacking it with his hand to make a small noise to wake her. As she kept snoring he tired a more stupid but effective action.

"Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up-

and then a fist clocked him in the jaw.

...

'What to you two so long Keys"? Milles asked. The Corpsmen only pointed to the bruise on his face.

"Took one for the team" Jonesy smiled as the angry man flipped him the bird. He payed him no mind as he leaned over to Farget "Sleep well"? he asked playfully.

"do you want a meeting with my fist too"? she asked as he shock his head and backed away. Everyone was loaded in gear, vests full uniforms and helmets, all where armed with M16A4s with ACOG sights save Salt who carried a M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle and Farget who had an M203 attached to the underside of her rifle. Jonesy, Keys and everyone besides Milles and the Civil Affairs Marines also had M72 Laws strapped to their backs, the small anti Tank weapon being perfect for the mission given it's small size.

"Well everyone, i wish i had some better words for you all" Milles started standing on a crate. "Sadly i was never one for speaking, lets do this now and do it right so we all get home in one piece" he said jumping down and striding down to the lead Humvee's (Mark 19) door and casting it open to reveal Lector sitting in the passenger seat, a Helmet on his head.

"Oh, we're going now then"? he asked.

"What, uh sorry but we can't take you this mission is just too dangerous" he said stepping aside so the kid could get out.

"Pardon me sir, but your not going to bring the only person who knows about this world, speaks your language and-

"OK, i see your point, but we have Akira and and tucker" he started as Akira spoke up.

"Sir, we only know a bit of their Language and culture, like it or not Lector is our only real asset here" he said before coughing a bit and stepping back into line.

"Well...when you put it that way..." he thought.

"OK, Lector, your on mission, but keep your head down please"

"Thank you Sir" he said Saluting as the rest mounted up in their Humvees, , Salt mounted the Mark-19 well Milles took the wheel of the lead Humvee and Tucker in the passenger seat. The Marine Convoy pushed forwards as the gates of Camp Puller opened and with one last radio check, they began their mission...

In the 50. Humvee, Farget at the wheel, Jonesy through down a CD to Keys "Play it man it's good for this"

Keys pushed a CD into a portable on the dash and pushed **_Play_**.

" _I don't know where i'm going_

 _I sure know where i've been_

 _Hanging on to the promises_

 _in songs of yesterday_

 _an i've made up my mind..._

 _I ain't wasting no more time..._

 _Here i go again_

 _Here i go again..._

 _HERE I GO AGAIN ON MY OWN..._

 _GOING DOWN THE ONLY ROAD I'VE EVER KNOW!_

And as that song played, The United States marine Corps, began a new chapter in it's history, like the Men fighting on Okinwa and in Hue City, these seven marines where soon to make the Legend of the Corps known in places not known before...


	4. First Contact

**Blueway: Thank you, and if you are "Getting lost" please PM to help me better understand and fix what you mean. I "Fall Short" because it's just these Marines, not the entire US Armed forces, that would mean victory in less then a year if done right, the JSDF are the big dogs here and they run everything,the US is in the SR too, but in a much smaller scale (Manpower of the Marine unit is less then 300 counting clerks)**

 **JustA Crazy-man" Thank you:)**

 **Colonel AmirruddinArifSulaiman: Not quite, the Marine's and the JSDF are working toward the same goal, Itami and Recon Three's actions exist in this story, but well the Jarheads won't storm the Capital like Iwo Jima, they will kick some ass:)**

 **trinityfox420: Thank you, i must point out ive never seen a story that is "America F yeah" but i have seen people have things in stories that seem to favor the US a bit...then again, i haven't read my fellow US Troops in the Gate stories because i don't want to rip them off by taking an idea, what i mean is sometimes people may go a tad overboard with the US Military, making them Super Humans who never lose. Frost the Arctic Fox wrote a story like that for another Anime with the US Military arriving and being OP as shit (But he's been deleted for using the work of others to supplement his own now) But guys...**

 **We lose sometimes guys. The US aren't the gods of war (No matter what we say, i think England is more entitled to that title)**

 **Anyway thank you, it's funny but this comment is the kind i like to see, makes me think and gives me reason to improve (Plus, it just made the cut off, i only read it right before i posted this chapter)**

 **2009: Camp Pendleton**

Marching with the rest of the squad, my rifle slung over my back with the sun blazing overhead, when the order to stop was given, i thought nothing of it. resting my back against a tree and removing my helmet, how ihated full gear marches down to the bottom of my soul! I swiped the sweat away that was coating my forehead with my left hand, my right holding my rifle.

"Recruit Milles" the DI yells walking over to me, i stand up and salute. He salutes back and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Your needed back at base, this Humvee will take your there" he says waving to a parked jeep on the side of the path. I looked at him and he nodded with a solum look. Getting in, the driver said not a word as we drove back to the Command Post.

Stepping out and walking into the building, i was pointed i into the commanders office. I noticed the blinds where down, he was standing rather then sitting, his face held a grimace.

"Son, sit down" he said waving his hand at a chair. Taking a seat he looks at me.

"This is about your brother, 1st Sergeant Milles"

"Who? Patrick? My big brother Pat was in the Corps, Force Recon, he pulled a few tours in Iraq and Afganaistan but last i checked he was stationed with the 27th MEU in the Green Sea. He was a few years older then me but we kept in touch.

"At 0600 this morning, the 27th MEU landed in Chernarus and started Operation Red Harvest to route the local ChDKZ insurgent movement there. His team was escorting an enemy HVI when they where ambushed. The damn CDF major with them sold them down the river. He and his team where captured by ChDKZ Insurgents and...he's dead. The bastards killed him before another Force Recon team found them, I'm sorry son" he says as it sinks in.

My brother, who was always there for me...was gone.

 **Present:** **Special Region**

"Milles! Milles!" someone cries cries snapping me out of my memory and back to the present, i'm at the wheel and i turn at a bend in the road.

"You OK Sir, you swerved a minute ago"? i hear Farget's voice over the radio ask at my driving. I picked up the receiver and answered "I'm fine, sorry, just lost in thought" he said placing the receiver back down. He looked through the rear view mirror at the the second Humvee to his six, the gun turret was scanning the countryside around them, as if an ambush is ever present.

I know it's his training but i smile, i don't think we're going to encounter any roadside bombs around here. Shifting my eyes back to the road i shake of my thoughts and get back to the mission. Taking one last look in the back, he noticed Lector sleeping, he stirred every now and then.

 _What happened to this kid?_ he thought before shaking it off.

...

The sound of death was all around the young man, he was backed into a store front's doorway as a rouge warrior bore down on him, the smell of blood coming off of him, his sword still coated in crimson from his last kill. the scared teen clutched his book to his chest, breathing heavy as he prayed to god, which ever he thought could exist, and clutched his neck piece, a gift passed down in his family for years, a Metal X standing on it's side with light trim.

"Please..." he begged as the man raised his blade and he closed his eyes awaiting death.

after a moment he heard the sound like slicing a pumpkin with a carving knife.

Yet his skin felt no blade. He felt no wound or blood either.

Had the gods taken him in their favor? He opened his eyes slowly and saw the man now impaled on a bladed spear in the grasp of a...women. Her hair short and brown, her eyes full of rage. She wore dark green cloths, a open faced helmet with a short sleaves and an vest of some type of armor.

The man was shocked, the bade having went through his chain mail breastplate, he looked down at the sharp object now imbedded in his body with horror.

Before he could say a word to her, a roar like thunder flashed and the man flew off the spear as she screamed in blood lust and charged forwards once more into the fray further away. Before he could say more, two more warriors like her ran by, one larger and the other thinner then his larger counterpart, both too carried the Thunder Spears tipped with shimmering clean blades unalike the women's blood soaked one.

This was the first time Lector had encountered the forces soon know as the SDF...

...

Elsewhere in the Dense Brush of the forest, a female form lurked,dressed in leather armor and boots, a head of brown hair, she watched the small convoy pass from a perch in a tree, her green eyed gaze steady as an Arrow in flight from a skilled archer.

"Interesting" she muttered before jumping to the next tree...

...

 **Camp Puller, Special Region**

Captain Lee Bradshaw wiped her brow as she stepped out of the Tactical Operations Center, the cool building was far different from the humid air of the SR, nothing like her home state of Vermont. Her hair pulled bag into a Pony tail she walked with her flight helmet under her arm.

The morning Briefing had been, Brief. Just more of the same, check your fire, don't mess with the locals and so on.

 _"As if any of them would even come near this place"_ She though, all the guns they had might give a peasant the idea that a war was on. then again she was a Raptor driver, F-35B VTOL, she could clock in a Mach one and her foe carried spears of wood and steel.

Sometimes she wondered if she should have guessed after training to become a pilot, to evade enemy SAMs, to fly under enemy radar, for the love of god they taught her what to do in case of an EMP, yes, like if a Nuke went off and the EMP shut down her aircraft.

And now she found herself unneeded, the Empire was unlikely to send out an Armored Unit of T-72s or Recon flight of MIGs at the devil dogs. they didn't even have Guns! Not even Muskets for god sake! How would she be useful?

She sighed. She was just stressed from all the drilling, besides her, they only had one other pilot and aircraft, so both where expected to be ready at any time for a attack. She was being grinded down to her last nerves at this point.

As she heard yet another drill alarm sound, she ran to her station, cursing all the way...

...

Gazing out the window, Keys noticed something drifting up from the sky, a thick black smoke, compared to the sky, it was a scab on the perfect cleaness of the day. He grabbed the radio he spoke "Sir, smoke on the right, three Klilometers out from the looks of it.

"Roger that Keys, i think it's best if we scope it out, over" Miles said pulling the Humvee into a turn and driving towards a small ridge that seemed to over look the smoke covered skyline.

"OK, let's dismount near this ridge, Jonesy and the civil affairs troops, you watch the Humvees, over and out" he added getting out of the Humvee. he knelt near Fargets Humvee and spoke"OK, here's the plan, myself, Farget and Keys are going crawl out to that ridge" he said as he pointed his finger at the rock formation. The two nodded and got flat on their stomachs, slowly inching up towards the lookout.

What the saw shocked them, a burned town a large wooden fence had at one time stood around it, now many area's were burned down as were many buildings, even from the vantage point they could smell it. A smell you never forget.

Burnt Flesh.

Death and dread filled the air, the remains of the town lay empty, the three standing up slowly.

"Jesus" Keys whispered removing a cross necklace from his neck and kissing it. Farget only looked on filled with hatred.

They watched the smoking ruin, no signs of life could be seen, only rubble. the thee stood up, Miles shock his head "Come on, let's see if anyone's still alive" he sighed waving them back to the Humvees...

...

"Sir Clear here too" Farget sighed as she looked through the rubble, if people had been inside this house, whatever brought it down had gotten their bodies too. It sickened her, she joined to get away from home, help people, not dig the dead out of their graves.

It reminded her of photo's of the Marine Barracks bombing in Beirut in 1983, the US lost 241 soldiers, many Marines that day along with 58 French Paratroopers staying on base and a few civies too. Near her Humvee, Keys had set up a few mats incase they found anyone, but as an hour turned into two and then three, it seemed unlikely that anyone was alive.

Salt and Jonesy watched everyone's backs as they worked, if they had a Platoon it would have been easier, one squad dig, the other on guard, but with only seven people, six soldiers and one civie, it was a tense time. If this was a hotzone, they would be on guard for a VBIED or sniper, but i a place like this, the risk was lower.

The radio inside the lead Humvee crackled **_"Lima Echo, do you copy over, this is Charlie Papa, what's your sitrep over"?_**

Milles picked up the receiver and spoke, _**"Copy you, this is Lima Echo, we've found a settlement, places been sacked by the looks of it, by who, we can't tell, over"**_ he said into the radio, his teams call sign, Lima Echo, stood for "Lead Element" well "Charlie Papa" stood for Camp Puller, although he thought it unlikely the Empire would be able to listen in on their coms.

 _ **"Copy that Lima Echo, any survivors, over"?**_

Miles looked around at the ruins.

 _ **"Negative Charlie Papa, anyone who was here, attacked or attacker is long gone, over"**_

The radio lay silent for a moment, Milles wiped the sweat from his brow.

 ** _"Roger that, stay frosty Lima Echo, Papa Charlie out"_** he heard as the radio once again lay silent. He wondered what pat would have though of all this, the land, the nature?

Shaking his head he sighed. He couldn't get sidetracked, not now.

"SIR, We found someone"! he heard Farget yell, rushing over he could see her pushing dust and dirt off a kid, no older then seven or eight who had been buried in the rubble, the boys chest rose slightly now and then, he was still breathing. _"Christ"_ Milles though before shaking his head.

Keys ran up and began looking over the boy, placing two fingers, he brushed his ribs causing him to moan in pain.

"This ain't good, he's got three broken ribs and most have breathed in some nasty shit well he was inside there, i can't help him with what i have, we're going to need to get him to charlie med stat" the Corpsmen said nodded at him and looked at Farget "Okay then, Farget, get on the horn and get a medevac in here, Keys, you keep him stable" he ordered. The women ran quickly to the radio in the Humvee and flipped it on **_"Charlie Papa, this is Lima Echo, we have a critical wounded civilian, we cannot treat with our medical supplies, requesting Medevac ASAP"_**

 ** _"Copy you Lima Echo, choking one to you as we speak, ETA twenty five mics, copy"?_**

 ** _"Roger that Papa Lima, we'll have patent ready for flight when they arrive, over and out"_** she finished flipping it off the radio, Keys was trying to keep the boy stable, he everyone else eyed the sky or the perimeter.

 **Aboard USMC CH-53 Sea Stallion, Call sign "Nerf Herder"**

"All right, be ready, we're touching down in in three copy"? the pilot yelled back to the Corpsmen in the rear of the aircraft, even with the ramp up, they could hardly hear him, one, a woman, nodded gripping her rifle tightly, under the Geneva convention, she should be unarmed, but after watching what the empire could do to innocent unarmed people in Ginza, there was fear for what they would do to someone unarmed who was _helping_ their wounded enemy.

So at least, two of the four Corpmen were armed with M16A4 rifles, besides that, the Sea Stallion was armed with two side mounted machine guns and a Rear mounted GAU-12 "Mini Gun", enough to take on anything.

Or so they thought.

...

As the chopper came into the view, Keys looked over the kid, one last time, he hoped he'd be Okay. As the helo's wheels touched down, the ramp slammed into the dirt in small area the devil dogs had cleared for it to land in. Rushing out, two corpsmen helped Key's place the kid on a strecher.

Over the hum of the blades, he asked if the boy would live. The fellow sailor gave him a thumbs up as he looked at the youths injuries. Taking hold of both sides, the Corpman ran back into the chopper, which took of within seconds, the ramp staying open as they flew.

As the grey aircraft took to the air, a roar like that never heard before filled the air and the two marine sentries ears.

"What the fuck was that shit" Jonesy asked, Salt tightend the grip he had on his weapon. ahead over the rolling hills, a large mass appeared in the sky. like something out of a movie, the large beast was covered in scales with large leather like wings and the body of a lizard, it was clear what it was, something that shouldn't have been real, but reports from the JSDF seemed at the moment to be true.

It was a Dragon, a beast of myth and legend, covered in red scales, one eye missing from it's head.

And it wasn't happy to see the Sea Stallion from what they could tell.

Letting out a roar like thunder, it changes course right for the bird. Inside the pilot yelled "Contact Right" and turned the bird as the 50. gunner let lose a torrent of fire as it flew past and into the distance.

"What the hell was that about"? the co-pilot asked, his head darting back and forth as the lizard (?) flew off.

"No idea but it's gone now" the pilot added slightly shaken as they banked away from the thing. Before they could catch their breath, a blast of fire nearly hits the chopper, mere feet from the cockpit.

"JESUS" the pilot yelled as the bird jerked wildly to escape the heat as a larger dragon came into view.

 _"Always a bigger fish"_ Milles thought before shaking the thought from his head "TAKE COVER" he ordered as the squad hit the ground, the lumbering flying beast roared overhead casting a shadow over them all. The massive beast was the size of a LST, a Navy Tank landing ship he's had his share of time on, but they didn't fly or breath fire.

He watched the beast take a load of GAU-12 rounds as it flew by, the ugly thing roared louder and turned back towards the chopper, seeing this he grabbed the LAW Anti Tank launcher off his back and went to one knee, as the beast flew over head, the squad opened fire, the din of fire from small arms was an impresive show of Corps firepower, but Milles could see it did little as he took aim at the beasts belly and fired.

With a _Whosh_ the anti tank warhead flew into the beasts belly with a mighty _boom_ causing the lizard to change course and rear it's head towards them sending flames burning the ground in a mighty line near them. Milles watched it fly by again, the squad firing a few more rounds as it passed once more. Salt clenched his teeth as he fired his M27, firing short clean bursts chattering in his ears.

"Fall back into the buildings, let's go" Milles yelled over the loud din of combat.

The squad did as he ordered and took cover in the ruins, thirty yards from the cleared landing zone, Milles say near the doorway of what was left of a house and watched his squad as they withdrew to their new fighting place, he could see Keys and Farget along with Jonesy and Salt, but his eye caught sight of of Lector and the Civil Affairs troopers, they had been forced to the Humvee's by the flames and where using them as cover as the two soldiers fired their rifles, popping a round here or there.

"Shit" he cursed as the beast made another pass, the flames it fired just over shooting them by a few feet. He cupped his hands and shouted to them over the din of battle "Get on the radio and call some Air support now"!

Hearing him, Tucker slammed the door open and propt her rifle through the window, firing at the beast with one hand, and making the call in the other.

 ** _Charlie Papa, be adviced,Lima Echo is under attack from hostile air asset, request air support ASAP over"!_**

 ** _"Roger that Lima Echo, we're dispatching two F-35s to you for support , ETA eight minutes, out "_**

Going back to her rifle, Tucker and Akira fired again as the beast winged by, she hoped they would be able to hold out until support arrived.

 _"Or we'll all be getting it for sure"_

 _..._

 **Camp Puller**

Pushing her helmet on over her head, Lee Bradshaw checked over her instruments one last time, turning her head, she waggled the Tail fins in the rear of the aircraft, all good.

She looked over the controls, quickly she turned on the engine.

 ** _"Base, this is Valkyrie-2, requesting permission to Take off, over"_** she asked flipping her helmets Heads up Display on, in an instant, data and text filled her vision.

 _ **"A**_ ** _cknowledged Valkyrie-2, wait for Valkyrie-1 to get airborne and she's all yours, good hunting Valkyrie-2."_** she heard the man reply through her helmet, nodding to the flight crewmen nearby, the two men in purple smocks pulled the fuel hose out of the planes shoulder and back away out of it's take off zone. As the other F-25B took off, it' engine pointing down.

 _"VTOLs have their perks"_ she thought before flipping a switch and hearing the dull hum of her own engine changing positions and the with a button press, slowly the craft rose up of the ground, when she gained around twenty feet, she looked down at a ground crewmen, he gave ger a salute and then slide waving a hand forward, the go sign.

She returned his salute and punched the Afterburners into gear taking off...

...

Back in the ruined settlement, the Marines has begun moving from ruined building to building to keep out of the dragons flames, the beast had landed now and was standing outside the town's downed walls, roaring a storm and clawing at them. It was two big to land inside, but if it brought the wall down, it didn't seem like it would have an issue stomping over the rubble to them.

Milles tapped Salt on the shoulder as he moved through their unit's current cover, the soldier lie prone on his stomach, firing his M27 in burst at the beast face pocking out from the holes in the wall of the city ninety yards away, one eye was damaged, looked like a run in with something fierce.

Yelling over the sounds of combat he shouted into the old salts ear "Be ready to change posion if needed, we can't stay in one place to long with that thing on us" he said as a burst of flames blew what was left of a building down, sending embers everywhere in the afternoon air. The thing had eyesight poorer then an old man. if they could just get to the Humvees, they would be able to put some real hurt on this thing using the Mark-19 and .50 Cal, if only they could get to them.

Milles raised his own rifle and fired, the sharp retort of his rounds had long since ceased making him flinch but another sound filled his ears, a low rumble like thunder.

Looking up he saw the tell tale streaks of F-35s trailing behind two shapes coming up fast.

"HEATS COMING" he heard Jonesy yell watching the aircraft.

...

 _ **"I have eyes on target, damn things big, permision to engage, over"**_ Lee asked, turning her head to her wingman's fighter.

 _ **Roger that Valkyre-2, i'll come in behind you, gun hots so watch your ass"**_ he answered , she smiled tilting her plane into postion and pulled the trigger, the roar of her fighter's guns was muffled by her helmet, but she watched the tracers making a perfect line in the sky as the struck the beast causing it to let off it's own mighty roar as it looked up and spewed flames from it's jaws.

 _ **"Holy shit"!**_ Valkyre-1 cursed tilting his aircraft sideways and turning off from the fire, his plane hissing in the air from this move. The large lizards head trailed them before with a mighty rumble it rose unto it' hind legs and with one last roar, took to the air in chase of the fighters.

"Good Luck guys" Milles shouted before looking back at his own unit, huddled around ruble, cammies blackened with soot. The behemoth flying off after it's new foe, he looked about once more, the burnt ground, the shell casings littering the ground, and he realized something.

As strange as it was, this would be _his_ War, like his father before him and his father before him, this would define his service.

He shook his head scattering the thoughts from his mind, he needed to attend to his men now.

...

As the air was filled with the sound of roars and jet engines, the beast was being tailed by the two fighter aircraft **_"Jesus, that's a big sonofabitch"_** Lt Stevens, Lee's wingman said into his coms, watching the creature fly behind them _**"I'm going to pull up on his ass and give him some hurt"**_ he heard watching Lee's F35B pull up behind the beast.

 _ **"I'm going to have to switch to manual fire, this thing isn't give off a heat source for my sidewinders to lock on too, firing Fox-3"!.**_

He watched the streak of light and metal fly true through the air and explode, the loud boom (Semi Muffled by his own helmet) followed in an Instant, cracking like a thunderous whip as the scale covered tank let of wail of pain, quickly her aircraft's gun lit the dragons ass up in a hail of bullets that wizzed like a swarm of pissed off Hornets.

Breaking to the side in his own aircraft, Stevens pulled behind the now fleeing beast to get his kick in too, turning at a sharp angle, the dragoon tried to lose them, to no aval as the F-35 is one of the most nimble aircraft ever made and was made more clear as they kept pace with no issue. The beast may have been running, but it wasn't hurt, both his guns and Lee's Sidewinder's hadn't done much more then winded the thing, maybe bruised it and hurt it's feelings, but not much else.

The dragon flew up into the air, higher an higher, the Jets following close behind as an airborne battle raged, bellow them for miles, people could see the fighting, a fight between gods and beasts above their heads, the roar of a beast and flames and the sound of gunfire echoed into the heavens above and bellow.

It turned it's head and spat out flames that licked the bottom of Lee's craft, the heat making her sweat but not doing much damage as she pulled off. As he made another pass, his gun running dry, Steves could see the thing wasn't going down and spoke into his radio.

 ** _"Valkyre-2, this is Valkyre-1, i don't think we can dent this guy, control, permission to bug out, over"?_** he asked over his coms. He didn't see much point in wasting tax payer money on a flying tank they couldn't do much more they piss off.

 _ **"Roger that, we'll leave this pussy for another day"**_ came Lee's sharp reply, with just a bit of snark to it as we both pulled our aircraft back, turning out of the now setting sun and returning to base, the beasts behind them growing smaller and smaller as it flew away.

...

I sharp cough left Salt's throat as he stood up, his body ached from the battle, the running and falling upon ruble, he was cut up a bit but no worse for wear then any other fight he'd been in, not that anything he knew from combat before would have been much help when your fighting a dragon, something out of a kids fairy tale.

Taking off his helmet to reveal cropped light blonde hair, he sat down, his back against what was left of a stone wall and lit up a cigar, something he did after combat every time in a new local. And so he sat, puffing up smoke like a "Tepee" dweller as his father would have said, god rest that racist drunk.

"Yo, Salt, can i bum one of those" he heard, whipping his head around, he saw Jonesy standing next to him.

"Any other day i would tell you to fuck off, but hell, you can have one" the old timer laughed handing him a cigar. The marine lit it and took a puff, coughing out smoke after a second.

"Hey, these are Cuban, don't waste em" the old Salt sighed watching Jonesy hack up his guts. He sighed taking another drag. Near the Humvees, Lector sat with Keys looking him over "All fine" he smiled placing his helmet back on his head and patting the boy on the shoulder. He was shaking like a leaf after the battle, his eyes held a blank stare. Farget spoke with the Corpsmen asked stood up "Is he going to be OK"? she asked seeing him like this. The sailor shrugged "Not sure, he's a bit shell shocked, but i think he just needs a bit of time is all" he said walking away.

Farget bent down " Hey, you Okay she asked in a calm tone, he shock his head without looking up at her.

"How do you do it, fighting like this"? he asked in almost a whisper. She took a second to understand what he meant before she answered "Marines fight, because where we're from, the strong protect the weak, and we never give up until the jobs done" she said making him lift his head and gaze at her with a small smile.

"You'll be Okay" she smiled back patting him on the shoulder and standing up "I'll go get you some food, how about that"?

He looked up in a meak state and nodded. Farget walked over the her Humvee and went into the back of it, digging into a pack until she found an MRE and a plastic Fork and knife and walking back she dropped it into the boy's lap "You could use some food, here just add water..." she told him ripping open the MRE packaging and going over the steps to make hot food with it.

"Amazing, the food just...heats as if before a flame..." he muttered. As she tried to explain how it worked, Miles spoke with the Civil Affairs troopers to see how they were holding up.

Tucker was sitting on the hood of the Mark-19 Humvee cleaning her rifle, one foot propped up well Aikra Leaned up against the hood next to her, thumbing though a SF Speaking guide.

"How you two holding up"? he asked, the setting sun shining on his forehead. The woman looked at him and smirked "Okay i guess, i mean it's not everyday you get to play D&D in real life" she joked, Akira looked up from his book and titled his head at the comment making Tucker laugh "It's a game Akira, you know, like with Dragons and Goblins and-

"I know what it is, i just found your choice of...words strange" he droned tonelessly at her shaking his head. The Korean American Marine went back to his guide well Milles spoke with Tucker "So, not so bad then"?

"Skipper, it wasn't shopping day on Madison Avenue but it was better then Downtown Baghdad on an afternoon, sir" she smiled saluting. He shook his head "Okay, just wanted to make sure you two we're okay, we're setting up camp soon, sorry, but since we're a small unit your going to have to take a watch at some point during the night" He added walking away "So just keep a round chambered? Got it chief" she nodded as he walked away.

As the Marines settled in for the night, forming a semi perimeter and setting up a rotation sentry, a pair f eyes watched them from afar.

 _"So then, these warriors have merit, and control magic unalike anything know to i, perhaps this is a sign from the gods"_ The slender form then slipped from it's perch and away into the dead of night...

 **So i'm back, i have school and ROTC keeping me busy (Air Force, yeah yeah, i'm a "Flyboy" but we don't have Army or Marine at my Highschool so being a "flyboy" is better then "civie", anyway, feel free to leave a comment, advice or Pancake Recipe, oh, and if you need more Gate and Jarheads, but with some added "Heavy Metal", then check out Faust1812's tale "Here we go again" why? Because silly, it has a FUCKING M1 ABRAMS TANK!**

 **He was a Jarhead for four years so stop reading the shit i'm writing and go read his masterpiece...**

 **I SAID GO!**


	5. Another Day goes by

**Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman: That;s sounds cool, but the Marine Task Force isn't a bottomless bucket, the only have so many assets in the SP, they have Two Infantry Platoons, one Seabees platoon, a recon company armed with four LAV-25s, two F-35b fighters for CAS, and a HQ Company and some choppers, that all they have, no Tanks, no Viper Gunships, no A-10s, sorry.**

 **U.S Embassy, Tokyo Japan 20XX (Ginza Incident)**

The Marine sentry on duty at the embassy gate. dressed in his blue uniform raised his hand out as a Japanese man came out right sprinting towards the gate, the man threw up his palms to reveal them empty. A loud tumalt was coming from Ginza a some distants away.

"Stop, sir the Embassy is off limits to-" he was interrupted as a wail came from the sky and he looked up to see a mass of green scales pass over head, a wall of flames slamming into a car across the street from the gate and blowing the gas tank sky high. Grabbing the man's shoulder he thrust him to the ground as chunks of metal rained down all around.

Getting up he pulled the man into the gate and pushed him towards the main building, running to the guard shack next to his post he grabbed a walkie talkie "We need help down here now, there's some kind of...attack happening" he didn't include the dragon, best to get people here first. Within minutes, three more Marines, dressed in Desert uniform with helmets and vests arrived armed, one giving the gate guard a rifle.

"What the hell did that"? one asked looking at the smoldering wreckage near the gate and the gunfire, slowly starting to fill the air, mixing with screams in the distance.

Before he could answer, another dragon soared overhead, rearing it's ugly head, it spat out fire, sending flames into a building complex,shattering glass exploded from the windows into the street. "Shit, open fire" someone yelled as the four raised their rifles and took aim at the beast and fired, sending a hail of bullets towards it and it's rider.

The man in what looked like garb out of Gladiator screamed as bullets struck him and he fell from his mount to the paved streets bellow with a metallic _crack_.

The Three marines leveled their weapons at him as a forth approached, his rifle was too, raised. The man gasped for air, a swarm 5.56mm Round having traveled into his stomach and chest, his body rose with slow breaths followed by a short cough mixed with a crimson blood fountain. He spoke in a quick jabbering whisper, a cry of pain or a curse at the devil dogs no one was sure.

As the man's hand reached for his short sword, his chest exploded as bullets struck him once more, killing him.

 _"Who the hell are we fighting_ "? the gate guard though as smoke began drifting up from Ginza...

...

Pulling in his cammies, the man felt old, he was an old breed,his hair now grey since he had joining the corps in the 70s, serving a year stint as Comamndant of the Marines before he was made Chairman of the Joint Chiefs.

And now he was at the end of his rope, he should have been retired by now, but he had been given one last assignment, a "Cake walk" as head of the Japanese Embassy Marine guard. But as smoke drifted up from a city in battled by a foe he never expected, he knew this was fate, the lords or life itself he didn't know.

Sliding the MTV vest on over his tan uniform, crisp and clean, he placed his helmet on and walked out of his office, outside, a dozen mean dressed the same as he stood tall "At ease" he said as the calmed.

"Men, i will be frank with you, we're under attack from a foe i nor the corps ever though we would have to fight" his eyes turned to the dead man in the street, dressed in plate armor.

"But remember, we're United States Marines, adapting to new things is what we do, we're going to set up a perimeter around the embassy grounds, all none combat personnel with be sent into the basement of the main building, we'll stay topside and fight whoever this is off, in our 240 years of service, only once has a marine turned his back to the enemy, we will not become the second, is this clear"?

"OORAH"! ! they replied in a blunt yell as they moved out to do as ordered, sandbags from storage moved to the front gate, windows blocked with desks and bookshelfs, and a "surprise"found in the embassy basement.

"Skipper, get a load of this" one marine commented placing an accient Browning .30 Caliber Machine gun down out front with three boxes of .30 Caliber rounds.

The "Skipper" looked it over, a dusty worn weapon that had seen some action long ago, like him.

"Good work Marine" he said patting the man's shoulder and hefting the weapon up unto the makeshift barricade, setting up the rusted bi-pod.

Then, they waited...

 **11:05 PM**

four marines sat at the Barricade, two manning the .30 Cal (Which they had been given a quick course on how to use by the Skipper, who was an old timer), the other's on either side, rifles at the ready, the only thing they lacked wad night vision, which one made very clear as to why to his fellow guards.

"Fucking President Dirzzle dick man, "buget cuts" my ass, he just fucking hates us, you see the doggies are getting new assault rifles or some shit? What a dick" he ranted, the others nodded, the US President at the moment was...less then liked, by the armed services for his "Shit Insight" as one man in the Barracks had coined it.

"Shut up, you think these assholes have night vision"? another hissed quieting them. Ahead they heard a sound, a harsh metalic jingle.

"What the hell"? one man cursed as down the street the lamps showed what it was.

A formation of "Romans" in armor, shields, short swords and spears, weapons at the ready. A harsh voice speaking in a tongue the men didn't understand shouted sending the "Romans" forwards.

The "Skipper" arrived at the front gate and spoke with the guards as they watched the enemy march towards them, he placed a hand of the MG gunner's shoulder "Son, once he passes that car, light em up he said pointing at the hulk of a burnt car on the side of the otherwise empty street. He stood up above the rest of the men, "Halt"! he shouted, He received no reply from the enemy ranks.

"Prepare to fire"! was screamed as they approached.

"Keep it steady" The skipper said giving the MG gunner a few last tips.

"FIRE" he bellowed as the night was lit up with tracers and gunfire alike, tearing into the ranks of men as there commander screamed for them to charge the Marines. A clanging filled the air as .30 Cal and 5,56mm rounds slammed into a wall of metal clad soldiers. Mowing them down like screaming blades of grass.

But they just kept coming. Their blood running the streets red, running over the Marines boots and blades when in range...

"Sir"

...

"Sir"

...

"Sir" he snapped his gaze from the window and his thoughts back to the 2nd lieutenant standing before him "We've gotten word our recon Element was attacked, no casualties but a bit banged up, there holding postion for the night as we speak, sir"

"Thank you, that'll be all then" he replied with authority, rising to his feet and saluting, the man parallel to him did the same, about faced and left. The old timer let off a sigh as he turned to the window again, the view looking out at the rolling lush green hills and blue cloud filled sky.

He had seen a good deal in his almost fifty years of service, but this place was something else. After the fight holding the Embassy, he was reassigned to lead the Task Force heading to the other side of the "Gate" as many had begun to call it in on his side of the Pentagon.

The idea that he had fought this "Empire" before gave Washington the idea that he could lead men against the Empire without issue.

 _"Anyone with a Degree in Roman History could do this job"_ he thought to himself sighing, he was expected to give the US people what they wanted, a largely bloodless conflict that would bring the leaders of the Empire, those who had ordered the attack on Ginza and killed his countrymen, to "Justice" swiftly.

But in a place where you have no maps or GPS to coordinate forces and manpower meaning the Troops, Japanese and American had to rely extensively on still being made maps and Landmarks as guides, it wasn't an easy mission.

And still the White House wanted results, the President wasn't pleased with his "Lack of progress". He sighed looking over the paper work on his desk one last time.

 _"Never though i'd become a pencil pusher"_ he thought before going back to his work.

Outside, a detail of Marines raised old Glory, the same one that had flown over the Embassy that day in August so many months before, and as she stopped at the top of the pole, he smiled.

 **Location: Recon Element's Base camp "Rock Pile" Village 3:30**

Night had fallen over the small perimeter that the weary marines had set up in the rubble of an old house, a Humvee on each side at an angle, and close enough for a person to jump into quickly, an Attack from either side would get some serious hurt laid down upon itself before it got within sword range.

They were still held up in the small ruined town, a defendable sight for camp. a few sleeping bags set up with two people on watch on and off every hour and a half. The area was dark, the marines not needing torches given their NVGs, on watch sat Salt, his M27's bipod resting on a pile of rubble, his body strewn out like a discared doll, a blanket covering his body from the cool night air but still letting him get at his weapon. he looked like something out of a post fallout film.

The landscape around him was in a green hue through his NVGs, bright as day making it easy to see anything out of place. That was until a shape darted past his view, like a shadow across a light, there one second, gone the next.

"What in the hell"? he cursed under his breath straining his eyes through his NVGs, trying to find what that blur was. He leaned into the radio next to him "Sir, i spotted something out here, it's fast as hell too"

Milles, half sleeping replied with his radio "Are you sure it was-" he started as a loud noise broke the silence of the night

 _Crack crack crack crack_

"Gunfire" he cursed jumping up, his M16A4 in hand and moving towards the door as more gunfire awoke the rest

Salt watched the shadow of a slender form charge him, it seemed to dodge his shots until it was upon him, he swung his weapon around like a club at it as he spent his last round and screamed a warcry. He heard a sound like a sack of Potatoes hitting the floor in a super market and watched the shadow fall to the ground in a heap.

Before he could investgate further, he heard "Coming up" and turned to see Miles, M16A4 in his grasp, the weapon aimed at the heap on the ground, it moved slightly and moaned. Close behind was Corporal Farget, both wore their vests over pine undershirts, showing just how quickly they had gotten up.

"Who the hell is that" Milles asked as the corporal pointed her rifle at the attacker.

"Hell if i know sir, but he's crazy as hell"

" _She_ , is crazy as hell" Farget corrected him turning the person over with her boot toe to reveal a female form, dark brown hair and a sweet face to match. She let off a grunt of pain as she was turned, her garb was a fitting brown cloak, leather boots along with a bandanna and a cloth shirt covering her midsection, but clung tightly.

"Little slut tried to kill me with...what is that"? he asked pointing at her wrists, both housed gaunlets with chains on them.

"Former slave maybe?"

"No way, look at the blades on em" Farget said pointing out small blades attached to each by chains.

"Wicked bro" Jonesy exclaimed coming to see what had happened, close behind Keys thumbed his medical bag "I think i should look at her sir" he said meeting Miles's eye.

"Dude, i would want to do a lot more then just look at her" Jonesy added another lewd joke in before leaving to catch some more sleep before his shift on watch. Keys knelled down next to her and retrieved a clean cloth from his bag and wiped a bit of blood off her forehead where Salt had knocked her down, wiping it clean before adding some anti bioics and wrapping in a dressing, he noticed Miles gun trained on her "Is that needed"?

"Yes" he replied without a change of sailor sighed checking the rest of the girl over, she was covered in tense musles, cuts and bruises her and there too.

She had seen better days.

But the biggest suprise was her...ears, she had a second pair, larger with fur sticking out of the top of her head.

"Bunny Girl"? The Corpsmen asked out loud.

"Seems so" he heard Salt say lighting a cigar and taking a puff.

"Those things will kill you" the Navy man added as the Marine payed no mind "You sound like a broken record" he sighed going back on watch.

 **6:30 AM, "Rock Pile" Village.**

I awoke with a pain in my chest and my head stung like the night before had been filled with mead and something far stronger, she could see the sky through a cracked ceiling made of clay and thatch, a meager living space. Trying to sit up, she came face to face with a "Thunder Staff", the name given to the weapons carried by the Men who sat upon Arnus Hill, this one was long and the color of the night, dark, the man behind it wore a green uniform with a sand colored vest and a cloth over his face and two blue eyes full of hate looked back at her.

The warrior spat out something in his people's language that i couldn't understand in words, but in nature it was clear it was a warning to be still and stay down. My face was stern, but with my blades somewhere other then my wrists, i was unarmed, i stayed put.

As i gazed with fire in my eyes at the warrior, another worked into the room, he was younger and dressed in the garb of a traveler, a leather bag sat at his side. He sat down in a chair provided and she was urshered by the warrior into the other.

Sitting, the Staff still pointed at her, she looked at the...boy,

"Hello, i'm Lector, if it's all right, i'd like to ask you a few questions" he spoke, she could understand him, he spoke with an accent, southern Empire from the sound of it.

"Like what"? she asked back,

"Your name would be a fine start"

She looked at him and thought it over before shaking her head, best not to test these warriors patients.

"My name is Kilat Wood of the Bright Star Clan"

"Okay, where are you from"? he asked a second question.

"I have no home, i wandered as a soldier of hire for a time but my clan was killed off fighting the empire..."

"And why did you attack Corporal Salt"?

"...I needed to prove myself to these people, by killing one of their numbers, perhaps they'd listen to me" she coughed her voice getting desperate. The boy looked confused "What, listen to you about what"?

She grabbed him by both shoulders and shock him good "Listen to my People's needs"! she shouted causing the thunder staffed to be raised it her, she eased back into her seat as the boy was barked at by the warrior. He nodded his head but seemed to be "Making her case" and he seemed to do it well as the warrior relaxed and stopped pointing his weapon at her.

"What are you talking about"? he asked again, she took a breath "My tribe, captured by slavers, forced me to fight for them...i've escaped and been living as a soldier of hire for months trying to build up enough people to retake my people's freedom, but my soldiers...all dead now...i have no where else to go...please" she began sobbing at the memories.

Lector gave her a moment to cry over her people and fellow fighters, he spoke to the guard, giving him a good amount of detail judging from the way he gestured his hands before he taped her on the shoulder "Is where they are being kept nearby"?

She looked up, "Yes, a walled camp only thirteen miles due west..." she said her eyes drying.

He gave the guard the rest of the info and nodded as he left "We can help you"

Rather then speak, she hugged him smothering his face into her soft chest "THANK YOU, MAY THE GODS FAVOR YOU ALWAYS" she cried in joy not letting go...

...

"Sir, we got something out of the prisoner, and it's big" Farget said pulling her scarf down off her mouth.

"Big news"?

"Yes sir. the bag guys are running a slave camp twenty six clicks west of here, the bunny slut wanted help with that and didn't think we we're the asking type, point is, we got some Rabbit people to rescue sir" she added as he thought over what to do.

"Well then, let's get Puller on the horn, see if we can't play John Wayne and save some people aye"?

"Aye Sir" she smiled grabbing the radio and making the call...

 **Camp Puller, Special Region.**

"Sir, we have Lima Echo on the line, saying they have something big for us" a radiomen said in the division HQ, the Major i command looked over the man before speaking "Put them through" and with that the radio sputtered "Charlie Papa, this is Lima Echo, we have intel on an enemy Slave site, twenty six clicks west of us, requesting support to capture and deny the enemy use of said site, over"

The major looked around, the Marines had been stuck sitting on their dicks for almost a month and a half, minus recon and short patrols, it was time to get the men back in the fight, show them what they were here for.

"Copy that Lima Echo, we're running it by the Skipper as we speak" he said pointing at the radio tech to find the commander and inform him of what was going on. The Marine, a pale boy not over 27 with glasses nodded and ran off.

"Copy your last Papa, we're going to gear up here and wait for the word, roger"?

"Roger that, we'll be on again ASAP to give you the word, over and out Lima" he said placing the phone down. He looked up to see the "Skipper" the man took no time and began speaking "What we got"?

Recon found out some intel on an enemy slave camp, the site in located due west of their current location"

"Send in a drone, and i want it there yesterday, understood, if this place is real, i want men ready to kick the door in within the next three hours" the older Marine said with a glint in his eye, like a switch had been turned.

"Yes sir, understood, come on now, let's do our jobs boys" the major yelled as the HQ awoke to full combat mode. Outside, a drone took off from a small makeshift runway. Taking off into the setting sun, it flew forth towards what would soon enough start a chain of events to be the first true combat the Marines would fight in the special Region...

 **Sorry to cut it off here, but lets leave the big boom boom for next time eh?**

 **Anyway, so another member joins the team, Kilat the Warrior Bunny, her name is an easter egg, not Latin this time though, lets see if anyone gets that, and another is the "Skipper", he's based off a real Marine Corps leader, hoping to see someone try and get it, so then, we've got two name games this chapter, good luck.**

 **Also i don't own Gate, someone told me i should say this.**


End file.
